sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Bird
"What do YOU mean? We are all made up by random people, WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!!!" Captain Bird is a bird that has the ability to break the 4th wall. He keeps saying how bad of a character he is and thinks he is unoriginal. Captain Bird lives somewhere on Earth, in a city, in an apartment. Plus, he has immortality because every time someone kills him, he disappears and responds where he died, just like in the video games! CREATED BY-70000000000 SHRIMP X Quick Info Well, actually, the text above this covers all that. Concept and Creation (NOTE: This is for his classic design) There was this one day where I was browsing the interwebs for a good "Create your own Sonic character" website. I found one. It was cool and I made this black and blue bird character (Which I have a picture of). He was nice (BUT NOT PERFECT)! I kept browsing and found ANOTHER one! Now I tried to remake the same black and blue bird from the earlier one on this one. He looked a WHOLE LOT BETTER than the last one (I also have a picture of him too)! I thought it can't get any better than what I just made, but decided to keep looking for the heck of it. That is when I came to the ultimate...FURRY DOLL MAKER. It was neato! I finished up my character......Yeah, that is awesome. I saved the picture and for the name, I chosen the first name that popped in my head when I saw him...and that is Captain Bird. Much later, somewhere in July, 2012, I have discovered, THE SONIC FAN CHARACTER WIKI!!! This place was (And still is) amazing! After reading a few pages of stuff, I instantly wanted to post Captain Bird! But I needed an account. I forgot WHY I waited until December to make one, but I made one (With the ridiculous username). I posted my character that day (After giving him the extra long spike and other adjustments in MS Paint) and that was how it started. (By the way, he is not a Captain in anything. I just gave him that name because, well, I don't know) Personality Let's just say that Captain Bird's personality is a strange mixture of crazy, angry, normal, jolly, and humorous. (You know what, WHY did I bother to type that... just read the quote section and you will easily understand) Appearance Captain Bird has 3 appearances #The first one is his Furry Dollmaker appearance. This is his original one. #The second one is in the info box. He is wearing a black long sleeve torso along with black pants. His shoes are black boots, and his gloves are longer. Plus, there is a black belt with a black case on the side. #The third one is easy to visualize. Just think of him in a ninja costume. (He rarely wears his ninja costume, but when he does, it's at night, when he feels like breaking into random people's houses for no reason. However, he is terrible at stealth and makes A LOT of accidents) Powers Captain Bird has no powers (Except he is immortal) His Main Fear Captain Bird's ultimate fear is seeing other people......naked (ESPECIALLY FEMALES). Unfortunately, he sees this TOO MUCH, and even though he is 25, he can't handle it. If someone threatens to strip their clothes (or anything like that) in front of him, he WILL get frightened. So this means Captain Bird has gymnophobia/nudophobia. Job Well, Captain Bird used to have a good job, but now, he has no job at all...he is jobless! But he somehow makes enough money to make a living. He finds money, does tasks to get paid, wins money, works at a place for a day to make some quick cash and stuff like that. Friends Here is a list of his friends #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... #.... (FOREVER ALONE) Breaking the 4th wall Captain Bird has been given one of the greatest abilities of all time: The ability to break the 4th wall. He has broken the 4th wall a NUMEROUS amount of times! He seems to actually enjoy doing this. SOME times he has broken the 4th wall include: *His top quote. *Holding up a censor bar. *"Umm, I don't think you should do that because you do know that we are going to have people reading this right?" *He blames his creator for the bad stuff that has happened to him. *He actually READS this wiki on his computer. *He bumps into the camera quite often. *Why don't you read the Captain Bird section in SFCDB. Combat PROS WEAPONS: When it comes to getting in the middle of a battle, Captain Bird will most likely pull out a random weapon from thin air behind his back to fight with. He is really good with guns or any other kind of weapon. IMMORTALITY: ''Like I said before, whenever Captain Bird dies, he will respawn just like in the video games. '''CONS ''PHYSICALLY WEAK: ''Captain Bird is not strong AT ALL and is actually pretty weak. Attacking him will probably knock him back far. ''HORRIBLE AT HAND TO HAND COMBAT: ''Captain Bird may be great with guns, but without them, he is TOAST. Captain Bird is VERY BAD when it comes to hand to hand combat. 'SUPER FORMS' He does't have any... Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! Captain Bird is an unlockable character in both games. Love related stuff Captain Bird is NOT '''in love with anyone (He is not really fond with the opposite sex). Weapons This is a list of items that Captain Bird can pull out from thin air behind his back whenever he feels like it. *Beretta 92 *P22 *RAW KIT LAWN CHAIR *MP5 *Fire Extinguisher *Banana *Maverick Rev-6 (Nerf gun) *THE 1,295 HARD COVER MEDICAL ADVISER BOOK (REMASTERED EDITION) *CONFETTI BLASTAR *T shirt gun (You know, the ones in the sports stadiums) *Balloon sword *Silly String *Paddle ball *Black Machete *FRYING PAN Quotes *"Dang it! I died again!" *"Ok, uhh... I wish I never saw that" *"Oh no! What am I gonna do???" *"Would you like fries with that?" *"OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAA!!" *"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?" *"Stupid kid" *"I've...... seen...... worse?" *"Pokemon? THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOT POKEMON!!!" *"How do you spell it? I-C-U-P..... Wait a minute?... NO I DON'T NO I DON'T!!!!!" *"Yeah, you know you're a bad character when the #1 user on the wiki puts you in the Mary Sue catagory" *"Violence is the answer to everything. Trust me it worked on my math test" *"You're a RECOLOR??? How did you get on this WIKI???" *"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!" *"What do you mean we're not support to kill them!?" *"I THOUGHT YOU SAID POPCORN!!!" *"Why don't you go stand over there so I can shoot you" *"You are not too sexy for clothes...SO PUT THEM BACK ON!!!" *"They're EVERYWHERE!!!!!" *"No I cleaned up last weeks fatality. It your turn to clean this one up." *"HOLY CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" *"ATTENTION! This is your Captain speaking..." * "WHY THE BEEP ARE MY SWEARS BEING CENSORED???!!!" *"I'll eventually get to 100 comments AS SOON AS MY CREATOR PUTS MORE EFFORT INTO ME!!!" *"WHY CAN'T I UNSEE???!!!" Gallery CAPTAIN BIRD EDIT.jpg|THE ORIGINAL CAPTAIN BIRD Captian Bird.png|GOOD JOB Y-TIGER Captain Bird.png|WELL DONE DASH Captain bird-artwork.png|EXCELLENT PIC SKF Pretty sure this is illegal.jpg|Now here he is running happily with a bazooka. THANKS SAM CAPTAIN BIRD WHAT ARE YOU DOING.png|CAPTAIN BIRD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Sonic wiki 002.png|GREAT! Thanks S7rip3s! CB IS IN THE GAME.png|Captain Bird is in SFCB and SFCB2 Captain bird and his Bazooka.png|The bazooka, again... (Made by StarlightDawn) CAPTAIN BIRD.png|I don't know... *Shrug* he7bu.gif|I'M WALKING I'M WALKING I'M WALKING Img010.jpg|SHELLNUT THE MAGAZINE.png|OH GOD, SINCE WHEN DID I SUBSCRIBE TO THIS MAGAZINE!? ZERO is enjoying this.png|HELP! (Also made by StarlightDawn) Stellers_jay_-_natures_pics.jpg|Captain Bird in real life? TRIVIA *''The only parts of Captain Bird's body that have ever been shown (and the only ones that will ever be shown) is his head and tail. *Captain Bird loves technology, especially computers. *It's obvious. Captain Bird's favorite color is black. *Even though it seems like it, Captain Bird's name was NOT meant to resemble Captain Falcon's. *Captain Bird has not met any of the official Sonic characters. *He drinks coffee, but he is NOT addicted to it. *Captain Bird can't sing or dance and he never wants to. *He was the first and only character I created on Doll maker. *One time, Captain Bird lost a bet and had to record the BIRTH of (Insert your fan character here). IT WAS BRUTAL FOR HIM. *He once carelessly threw a CHAOS EMERALD in the trash. *When thinking of the name for him, Captain Bird was the first name that popped in my head! *Captain Bird is 70000000000 SHRIMP X's main sonic fan character. *He can watch any brutality as if he sees it every day (Captain Bird is one of those guys who see too much). *Although it is unknown on what kind of bird he is, the classic design DOES resemble a Steller's Jay. *Captain Bird doesn't get nose bleeds. *Whenever Captain Bird walks by a school, he likes to whistle the song Pumped Up Kicks. * Captain Bird keeps recalling on how bad of a sonic fan character he is and how lazy his creator is (Me) to put more effort into him and how he thinks his design is poor due to the fact that he was made in Furry Doll Maker and....... you get the idea. Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Powerless Category:Weak Category:Bird Category:Captain Category:Technology lover Category:70000000000 SHRIMP X'S characters Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Not a recolour Category:Adult Category:Anti-sexual Category:Weapons Category:Males Category:Hero-Neutral Category:Gun Weilder Category:Immortals Category:Mary Sue Category:Lives Alone Category:Lives in the city